


It Was Enough

by highwayKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I'm Sorry, Suicide, another thing i was hesitant about posting, at least i think, don't read it if it's too much, it will make you cry, might have spelling errors, old fic, slightly nervous about posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: Stan goes quietly along, even if he feels dead inside, it’s only a matter of time till he is for real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't read the tags trigger warning for suicide

The world was saved.

The apocalypse was stopped.

Bill Cipher was dead.

Gravity Falls was back to normal.

And Stanley Pines put an end to his life.

_ _ _

“Grammar, Stanley.”

Something broke in him. Stan would have wanted to lash out, to beat his ungrateful jerk of a brother into a bloody pulp; like he should have the moment he was punched after he had seen him after thirty years. For a moment he thought he would. But fight immediately left him at the condescending tone of his brother’s voice.

He is never going to achieve anything.

Stan bowed his head and gritted his teeth.

_ _ _

The circle worked, to everyone’s surprise. The power surged through them like currents of pure energy. They give it all they have got. Cipher had no chance against them.

The honor deliver the final blow fell on Stan. He punched the triangle in that big freaky eye with an old fashioned left hook that shattered him to millions of little pieces.

All of them were celebrated. It felt great, but Stan eventually shied away. He didn’t felt like partying.

_ _ _ 

Mabel and Dipper’s birthday party was a blast. Those kids deserved it. Stan couldn’t believe how fast time passes. In a couple of years those little gremlins are going to be adults and would go out into the big wide world to chase after their dreams. It was scary to imagine.

“Stanley, we have to talk.”

Ford called him behind the shack that was newly rebuilt thanks to everyone in town. A bad feeling started to rise in Stan’s stomach. He dreaded what was coming although he had a good idea what this is going to be about.

“Summer has ended. I think you know what that means,” Ford said, his voice was strange and heavy.

“I know,” Stan glared at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair the moment we put the kids on the bus.”

“Alright then.”

Ford didn’t say anything else. Stan didn’t expect him, not anymore. He wanted to go back to the party, to be with the kids while he still could.

“Stanley.”

He froze. What else could he want?

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Ford asked and Stan could sense a small hint of concern bleeding through his voice.

“Yes,” he lied, like always.

“That’s good,” Ford smiled although it was small. “I’m glad.”

Stan would have killed for that smile a week ago. For forty long years he had craved it more than money, more than any drug human kind could lie down on the table, more than fame and acceptance and anything. Now he got it, when he was sent away.

_ _ _

Stan packed half-heartedly. He only took the most essentials and left with his car as fast as he could, because he felt he might suffocate just by being in the same house with his brother. He really didn’t need anything that he had with him. Nor did he need the car. He had different plans that didn’t involve anything but himself, a quiet place and a little something he had carefully tucked away in the pocket of his suit.

Stan stopped his car not too far from the welcome sign. He sat there until it was late contemplating his next move.

There was nowhere he could go. He was kicked out of the shack, and since he didn’t had the best track record he didn’t had the nerves to ask anyone in Gravity Falls to put up with him. Also, if he stayed there he would run into Stanford probably more than once and he didn’t know how he could survive those encounters. So he was out on the streets, again.  

He could have continued on with his schemes, he could have come up with another glorious con on another name. He could have lived like he did thirty years ago. But to tell the truth, he was too tiered.

Stan had reached his life’s goal. He got his brother back, and he would have been content with a simple thank you till the end of his days.

But that was too much to ask for.

The bitter words of ‘thank you’ were ringing in his head. He wondered if Ford suddenly popped out of nowhere and said them would he change his mind.

_ _ _

Stan didn’t walk too far into the forest, only far enough that the trees blocked out the street from view. It was night and it started to become cold. And it was only going to get worse from now on that autumn was here.

Stan sat down at the base of a big old pine tree and pulled the suit closer around himself. He wasn’t used to be cold anymore, not after having a house to keep him warm. Stan already could see himself freezing to death up against the wall of an ally or falling over from starvation in his car. All of the terrifying pictures that he feared once again became a possibility, especially now that he was old and would only become older, and weaker. And with that more vulnerable to anything that was waiting for him out there.

Stan had to accept that his fate was sealed that moment his brother stepped into their dimension.

But he won’t let himself get so low again, he just couldn’t. Never again. He would take matters into his own hands before his old life got to him.

Stan pulled out a silver revolver from his suit. He brought this little beauty with him from the shack. He owned ten guns after all, no one would notice if one had gone missing. Stan had never fired this gun aside from testing it before cleverly lifting it from under the sucker’s nose.

He checked if it was loaded. It was. What a relief. He would have looked like a real idiot if it wasn’t.

Stan pulled the safety off and lifted the gun to his head. He pressed the cold barrel just behind his ear and gritted his teeth.

His breath hitched, his hand trembled and something stung his eye as the forest around him became blurry. Stan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt pathetic that he couldn’t even do on simple thing right.

Be happy you bastard triangle, looks like you won’t be burning in hell alone.

_ _ _

The teens were fooling around once again like always. Today they decided to hang around in the forest. Thompson drove his van out of town; they didn’t want to go far just far enough to not be under foot. They didn’t need to have the police called on them. Again.

They stopped just outside town. This would be their first outside gathering since the apocalypse.

Wendy got out of the car and stretched. “Man, sure feels nice to be normal teenagers once again.”

“Ha, I never thought I hear you say that,” Lee said getting out next, the other after him. “You were a badass world end fighter. You are like my new role model.”

Like always Nate was beside Lee. “Yeah.  Thought that your dad was nuts for having you do those apocalypse trainings. But it paid off. Who knew, right?”

“You go girl,” Tambry said on her usual halfhearted way still buried nose deep in her phone.

“Oh, guys, stop flattering me!” Wendy laughed, although she had to admit that it felt nice to be praised and appreciated for what she had done.

“Hey, guys,” suddenly Thompson’s concerned voice turned all of the teens around. “Isn’t that your boss’ car?”

Sure the red El Diablo stood there by the road and it looked abandoned.

“Why would Mr. Pines be out here this early in the morning?” Lee asked turning to Wendy.

Wendy shrugged. “Don’t know. Why would we be out here this early in the morning?”

“Fair point.”

“Shouldn’t we go looking for him or something?” Thompson asked. His always worrying nature didn’t bode well with the others, and with the experiences over a week ago being still vivid in their memories they started to feel on edge.

“Come on guys,” Wendy jabbed Nate in the arm trying to lighten the mood. “What Mr. Pines does is his business. Let’s go find some junk to take apart.”

_ _ _

They ventured into the forest with teenager curiosity to explore and destroy. Granted there wasn’t much in the forest to pick apart, they should have gone to the junkyard for that. Nevertheless, they were having fun on the soft embrace of nature and it brought back a sense of normalcy that they very much needed.

And that was also shattered in a single minute.

“Guys, guys, look!” Thompson, the bearer of bad news as he is, pointed to a figure sitting on the ground, leaning against a big pine tree.

“Who is that?” Nate asked as the group moved closer.

When they got close enough to have a better look, Wendy immediately recognized the slumped down figure. “Mr. Pines?”

She ran over to him. Of course it was Mr. Pines, duh; they only saw his car moments ago. How could have she forgot that her boss was in the forest with them. “Mr. Pines? Are you alright?”              

He appeared to be sleeping. But why would he sleep out here in the forest instead of the shack? Something here didn’t seem right.

Wendy reached out and grabbed Stan’s shoulder to shake him awake from whatever he had going. She started to worry slightly, although she didn’t show it. What if he had some sort of old people problem and they had no idea how to help him. “Wake up, Mr. Pines. Come on, you can’t sleep in the forest like that.”

Instead of waking up Mr. Pines slumped further to the side. On his head there was the gruesome sight of blood and bone mixed with grew hair.

Wendy froze immediately as she saw it and so did the other teenagers a couple of feet away from their friend and the body.

The wound, as if on display, could be seen by everyone. Wendy’s eye’s searched around frantically looking for an explanation, for anything that the scene before her indicated. And she found something she never wanted to see.

A shining silver revolver lay on the ground with Stan’s fingers gently intertwined with its metal form. She didn’t see it first from the lush green grass that hid it from plain sight. Now she could even see the blood on the barrel.

Wendy covered her mouth as the sobs began and tears well up in her eyes. She didn’t care if her friends see her cry; she hunched over and wrapped an arm around herself as she began to cry openly.

The boys froze, lost at what they were supposed to do. Tambry had her phone at hand. She dialed for help.

_ _ _

At the kitchen table in a small shack in the forest sat Stanford Pines. His hands were on the table and his twelve fingers held a piece of paper that had been folded and unfolded many times.

The massage on it was short and he knew it by heart by now.

It was the last thing from his brother. And it was an apology.

_Dear Stanford,_

(Being called on his name was blow already.)

_I want to apologize for what I’m about to do._

_I just can’t do it. I can’t live on the streets again. There is nowhere for me to go._

(You lied then didn’t you?)

_I wanted to do something worthy in my life._

(You already did.)

_I thought bringing you back would be it._

(Oh, Stanley.)

_It took me thirty years, but i did it. I just wanted a thank you. To be appreciated. I guess guys like me can’t be asking for things like that._

(You are wrong.)

 _Then back in that freakish pyramid you finally said thank you. It wasn’t what I wanted, but it felt good, a little bit. Then you said_ that _and it hurt really much. I guess it was the final straw._

_I’m sorry. I’m rambling. I must be annoying._

(If only you would annoy me more.)

_Goodbye then. And I’m sorry._

_Dad was right about me all along, I am a screw up._

Droplets fell on the table and Stanford’s shoulder shaking. The bitter feeling of guilt was eating away at his core.

_ _ _

Yellow police tape was surrounding a small area in the forest. It was only a handful of ground in front of an old pine tree. There was no indication of what happened there to warrant the yellow tape. There was no body, nor a murder weapon, nor the police around, only small red droplets dried on the leaves of plants as a tale tell sign that something horrible happened here.

No one wanted to come back here anymore.

The rain will wash away the red stains and the wind will carry of the police tape.

But in the graveyard there was a new shining white tombstone. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it *sweats nervously*  
> sorry fandom  
> i'll be over here then, quietly in the corner


End file.
